


Slow

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's life is all about speed. With Felicity, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : any, any/any, soulmates

Because Barry is the fastest man in the world, his life, quite literally, revolves around speed.  How fast can he move, how fast can he get from A to B, how fast can he save someone's life. 

With Felicity, he is different. 

With Felicity, it's all about slow. 

Not just because it's taken them literally years to get to where they are now. They've always been perfect for each other; she'd told him as much on a train from Central City to Starling City not long after he'd become The Flash. He'd known it too, agreed with it even but that had been the wrong time for them. 

She needed to work things out with Oliver; he needed to get over Iris. 

Neither had been easy. 

But through it all, one thing had remained constant and that was his friendship with Felicity. Looking back, he knows they were getting closer and closer, inching towards a relationship that was deeper, stronger, than either one of them could ever have dreamed of at the time.

Not that that's been easy either. 

But it has been worth it. 

It's worth it every time he's with her, when he can stop, look around him, breathe. 

It's worth it every time she looks at him, smiles that slow smile that's just for him alone. 

It's worth it every time he wakes up beside her, slides a slow hand over her stomach, or up her arm, or anywhere across her skin; when her eyes flutter open and her lips curl up and all he wants to do is kiss her, so that's what he does, and more besides. 

She is worth every second of the journey and more. 


End file.
